


Do You Want To Play A Card Game (Frozen Parody)

by person098



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person098/pseuds/person098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Do You Want To Build A Snowman (Frozen) Yu-Gi-Oh! Parody  
> Parody (NOT MINE but tweaked by me all the same):  
>  (parody)

(Do you want to play a card game? Yami?)  
Yugi puts on the puzzle and places his hands on the gold, feeling a presence deep inside.  
(Come on, come on let's go and duel)  
He sits on the bed and lies on his back while staring at the puzzle held above him.  
(I never see you anywhere Come Get out of there I'm just so bored)  
Worry creases his face and he places the puzzle on his forehead.  
(I used to be your aibou...and you're gone I wish you would tell me why)  
He then roles on his stomach and places the puzzle on his pillow while staring at it.  
(Do you want to play a card game? I don’t care, let’s just hang.)  
Yugi whispers as a tear falls out of his eye.  
([Go away yugi.] ...okay bye...)  
Yugi is shocked by Yami’s acknowledgment of him but his eyes instantly begin to overflow with tears of loss when his love’s words break threw his relief. He slowly takes the pyramid off and walks out of the game shop to try to get his bearings.  
***  
After a few weeks Yugi takes the puzzle out of its drawer and places it on his neck, lovingly and full of longing as well as hope.  
(Do you want to play a card game? Or make a new deck just for fun?)  
Walks to the desk and sits down while looking over the pyramids designs.  
(I think some company is overdue I've started to The Celtic Guardian [You're so cool!])  
Takes out the card and smiles at it then kisses the monster on the forehead.  
(It gets a pretty lonely in this big, empty room Just watching the hours tick by *tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock* ...  
Looks at the clock as it shows time passing and then looks back as the puzzle while walking to the bed and closes his eyes as he places the pyramid to his forehead and a tear falls from his eye.  
(Yami? Please, i know you're in there. My friends are asking where you've been. they say you've vanished, but that's just not true I'm right out here for you Just let me in...)  
He kisses the gold and whispers.  
(Grandpa has passed away now, It's just You and I, What are we gunna do? ...Do you want to play a card game????)  
He waits for some sort of answer but none comes. Rage and sadness overwhelm Yugi and he throws the puzzle to the wall were it falls apart to all its separate pieces. He cries out and collapses to the floor as sobs and thoughts of suicide rack his beaten and broken body.  
***  
Scene slowly closes as a black circle envelopes Yugi and his room.


	2. non-chapter

Hi  
I'm looking for a co-author for this story. If you interested then email me at hcphhs@yahoo.com. I am offering the job to anyone who can help by writing the best parody of the ice song (Atem).


End file.
